


Bloodlines

by Juniper11



Series: Red [1]
Category: Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Child Neglect, Clark does too, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family, M/M, Protective Sasuke, Protectiveness, Return, Romance, Sasuke loves him some Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family ties were important to a ninja and Bloodlines stolen were their worst enemy.  Did Clark's world have the same values?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my Blue Series.

_One year post Sakura’s departure:_

Sakura groaned as she heard Emiko’s wailing. Sleep had been wrenched from her grasp and she mourned its loss. Sakura threw back her blankets and rose to her feet. She endured that first ache in her heart that she usually felt when she woke up and realized she was back in Konoha and not in Metropolis with Clark.

Through a twist of fate, or more commonly known as the meddling of Diana a.k.a Wonder Woman, she had come to live with Clark Kent. Their relationship, initially, had been rocky at first and Sakura may or may not have antagonized him a bit, but eventually they built a friendship after she was there for him as he mourned the death of the love of his life, Lois Lane.

Eventually, though, they fell in love. It was a love unlike any other Sakura had ever experienced which said a lot since before she moved to Metropolis she had been in a steamy and oftentimes volatile relationship with Naruto and Sasuke. It was a love she missed.

Sakura loved Clark, but after a series of Lex Luthor related events (one of which being she almost killed Superman) they had parted ways. She thought they’d be able to work things out and then Kakashi discovered that Lex Luthor had somehow seen through her genjutsu and discovered who she was, so a tactical retreat became necessary. (And that was putting it nicely. When she had mentioning returning to Metropolis while they were mid-flight Kakashi told her that he’d put a Chidori up her ass if she tried. She believed him.) So she returned to Konoha and tried to start living her life anew.

Sakura walked into Emiko’s room and immediately sensed something was wrong. Her eyes slowly scanned the room as she crept forward. It was mere seconds before she saw it. The shadows moved. Sakura didn’t freeze, although the temptation was great to do so, but she didn’t want her intruder to know she was aware of their presence. Sakura reached into the crib and picked the infant inside of it up and held it close to her bosom, kissing the child lightly on the forehead and making small soothing sounds hiding the fact that she now had a shuriken in her hand.

When the shadow moved once more Sakura didn’t hesitate to throw the shuriken and jump backward. She heard a clang letting her know her blow hadn’t hit what she intended and she opened her mouth to yell for Naruto and Sasuke, but the voice that called out to her stopped her from doing so.

“Sakura, I didn’t come here to hurt you.”

Sakura blinked several times as recognition soon dawned on her. Her mouth dropped open as an invitation to a few flies.

Batman. A blast from her not so distant past. A year ago when she left Konoha and traveled to his world, she had met several members of the Justice League. Some became good friends others, like Batman, not so much.

There was a wall around the Dark Knight. He didn’t trust anyone and because she was a ninja, a woman who had taken lives, and in his eyes, perhaps a friend of Lex Luthor she was someone not to be trusted. Still, despite the fact that he didn’t trust her, he did do a lot for her like help her get into medical school in his world and provide her with a place to stay. She couldn’t hate him because she knew she had given him reason not to trust her.

“Batman?! How did you get here? What are you doing here?”

“How I got here is irrelevant. I came to bring you back. Although, I didn’t expect you to have…complications.”

Sakura and Batman both looked down at the infant in Sakura’s arms. The baby gurgled and smiled and Sakura couldn’t help but smile back.

“I was just about to feed her. You can come with me. There’s no need for you to skulk about in the shadows.”

“I beg to differ.” Sakura frowned and looked over her shoulder at Batman quizzically. “Your teammates threatened me before you left.”

Without missing a beat Sakura said, “Perhaps if you hadn’t been listening in on our conversations it wouldn’t have been necessary.”

While Batman had provided her with a place to stay he had put all sorts of listening devices in her home. Kakashi, while he had been staying with her, took delight in disabling all his devices. It was an elaborate game of hide and seek for him—maybe for them both. She didn’t know Batman well enough to say for certain.

Her retort was met with silence, but Sakura wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t like she expected him to admit he was wrong.

“Look Batman, you can both come with me and tell me why you’re here in the first place or you can leave. The choice is yours.”

Sakura walked out and towards the kitchen not bothering to look behind her to see if Batman was following. She knew he was.

“I can’t let your presence go unmentioned.” Sakura started conversationally. “You being here is a security breach.”

“Who’s the kid?”

Sakura moved to the warm the baby some milk and didn’t bother answering the question. It wasn’t any of his business.

“Sakura—“ Naruto chose that moment to enter the kitchen, half-dressed and scrumptious. Sakura flickered her gaze to him, wondering at his impeccable timing. “Who—“

“Naruto, this is Batman. You two never had the pleasure of meeting.”

“Is he—“

“No.” Sakura knew exactly what he was asking and wouldn’t let him get the question out any more than that. He wanted to know if he was Superman—the man she had fallen in love with a year ago. Naruto hadn’t really met Clark and he certainly didn’t know his secret identity. All he knew was that there had been a man in her life after him and if Sakura had her way that’s all he would ever know.

Naruto visibly relaxed and smiled winsomely at Batman.

“Welcome to Konoha.” Naruto walked forward and extended his hand to Batman. Surprisingly, Batman shook his hand.

“Thanks.”

“So what brings you here?”

“I’ve actually come for Sakura.”

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto stiffen. So much for subtlety. “I haven’t agreed to go back Naruto nor have you, Batman, told me why I should go back. The League pretty much accused me of attempted murder so I don’t think I’ll be joining any time soon, and my only other reason for going back…”

Sakura bit her bottom lip to stop herself from saying any more.

“He needs you.” A pang went through Sakura’s heart at the words. Sakura knew that Batman coming all the way to Konoha and admitting that simple fact was saying something major, but she chose to ignore that fact because she couldn’t deal with the implications.

“No he doesn’t. Besides I’m needed here.”

“Sakura, he has a son.”

Sakura paused and closed her eyes and felt Naruto take the baby out of her arms. When she composed herself she opened them once more and looked at Batman. “All the more reason not to come back. He’s obviously moved on.”

“Just like you did?” Sakura’s eyes flashed in a warning that Batman didn’t heed. “Does she belong to him or the other one?”

The baby started wailing and Sakura and Naruto locked eyes. Naruto began bouncing the baby in an effort to calm her while Sakura busied herself in getting the milk ready, but they were too late. Sasuke stalked into the kitchen and gave them both the evil eye. Sasuke plucked the baby girl out of Naruto’s arms and she stopped crying instantly causing Sakura to scowl and Naruto to pout.

Eventually, Sakura chuckled and said, “The girls always were crazy about you.” Sasuke ignored her and looked down at the little bundle of joy in his arms. It was something neither Sakura nor Naruto could have ever imagined, but Sasuke was great with children. Especially babies. If she had known then maybe they would have started a family a long time ago. But it was too late for such thoughts.

Sakura handed Sasuke the bottle which he took.

“Why is he here?” Sasuke’s question drew her attention back to Batman who was waiting more patiently than she had expected.

“I’m here to bring her back.”

Sasuke didn’t look at Batman but instead looked at Sakura. Sakura bit her bottom lip at his probing gaze. “Do you want to go back?”

Sakura looked down. “He’s moved on with his life. I have no place there.”

“That wasn’t my question Sakura. I asked you, did you want to go back?”

“I—“

“You don’t have to make a decision now.” Naruto interjected, but Sasuke shook his head. Naruto opened his mouth to try again but Sasuke rose to his feet and moved towards Sakura. When he was close he raised her chin and tilted it up.

“Say it. You still love him. You want to go back.”

“Don’t put words in her mouth Sasuke!” Naruto snarled, but Sasuke turned with the baby causing him to immediately calm.

“She’ll never be with us until she lets him go. We both know that. So we have to let her go back. Besides, even if she does decide to leave there’s no way in hell I’m letting her go alone.”

Sakura sighed knowing Sasuke’s words were true. She missed Clark every day when she woke up and every night before she went to bed and all the time in between. And her old lovers, whom she currently resided with knew that. They wanted to restart their relationship. Sakura had agreed to living with them, but she stayed in a separate bedroom. That was a truly difficult decision to make. She knew it would be so very easy to fall back into Naruto and Sasuke and let the feelings in her heart that lingered for them take over, but every time she thought about trying Clark’s face flashed before her eyes, his scent invaded her nose, and a longing filled her heart.

Was it even possible to get over him?

Sakura’s mind chose then to zero in on Sasuke’s words, “What do you mean you’re not letting me go alone?”

“Kakashi can’t follow you. He’s the Kage now. Naruto can’t go because…”

Sasuke glanced at Naruto whose brow was furrowed, and met Sakura’s gaze. They both knew why Naruto couldn’t go. He’d do everything possible to influence her decision and convince her to come back home. It was just his nature. While Sasuke would try to convince her to stay, his ways were a lot more subtle than Naruto and there would be no doubt that whatever decision Sakura made would be her own.

“Why can’t I go? I can protect Sakura!”

“Yes, but the council would make more of a fuss if you were to come Naruto than if Sasuke came. The less they see of Sasuke the better in their opinion.” Sakura interjected and Sasuke nodded imperceptibly at Sakura. It had been really difficult for Naruto to accept the change in the dynamic of their relationship. Sasuke had sort of become a buffer between the two of them. She hadn’t asked him to do it, but he had. The funny thing about the whole thing was that she was slowly discovering that her relationship with Naruto had always been more than just friends who had sex with each other. She truly had loved him, but her relationship with Sasuke had always blinded her to that fact.

“But—“

“Naruto, I haven’t even said I would go yet.”

“You are going.” Sasuke interjected and both Naruto and Sakura spun on him angrily. He paid them no mind as he softly ran a hand over the infant’s head. “I want children Sakura.” Sakura glanced away. She knew this better than anyone. “And our babysitting fiasco has told me that you want them too.”

The ‘I want children with you’ went unspoken. Everyone, even Batman, knew what he meant. “So you’re going. You’re either going to end it completely with him or you’re going to be with him. Either way I think at this point Naruto and I have the right to know what it is you decide.”

“Batman…can we have a moment?” Sakura barely finished the words before the Dark Knight disappeared. Sakura let out a sigh. “My relationship with Clark didn’t work out. He ended things, not me.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t regret it.” Sasuke’s words spoke of an experience most painful and Sakura wanted to warp her arms around him, but didn’t.

“Why do I feel like you’re trying to push me back into his arms?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

Sasuke’s words rolled off her back. She was well aware of Sasuke’s harsh tongue and didn’t bother her nearly as much as it used to. Instead, Sakura glanced at Naruto who was deathly silent. She could feel his pain as if it were her own.

“I’ll go…if you both agree to it. Otherwise, this discussion is over. I’m going back to bed. Do you want me to put the baby back to bed?”

Sasuke shook his head negatively and Sakura strolled out the kitchen.

When she reached her bedroom she softly closed the door behind her and sank into her bed, throwing her body backward and lying eagle spread. She was wrong for what she had just done. She hadn’t wanted to make a decision and yet she foisted it off on Naruto and Sasuke knowing the two would never agree to her going back.

She didn’t think she could go back to that world. She was too different. There wasn’t a way to make her relationship with Clark work. They were literally from two different worlds. Was there even any way that they could combine them?

* * *

 

Sakura opened her eyes the next morning to find Sasuke and Naruto in the bed with her. Her initial reaction was to close her eyes and go back to sleep since this wasn’t exactly an unusual scene for her. She didn’t because she realized it was unusual for her. It had been roughly three years since she had shared a bed like this with them.

They were on both sides of her making her comfortably warm. Sakura shifted slightly causing Naruto to stir. His big blues opened and immediately looked at her.

“Morning.” He murmured. Sakura only smiled and asked, “What’s all this? Where’s the baby?”

“Tenten dropped by shortly after you went to bed and picked her up.”

“I sometimes wonder if she’s really Tenten’s daughter. She looks nothing like her.” Naruto chuckled.

“Sasuke was sad to see her go. He’d never admit it, though.”’

“I know.” Sakura rolled over onto her side to face Naruto. “You know you shouldn’t be here, in bed with me. I’m not ready for this.” Naruto sighed and ran a hand across his face.

“I know. Look, the thing is Sakura…we spoke to Kakashi last night about you possibly going back to—“

Sasuke shifted and Sakura felt his arm slide around her waist and pull her closer to him. Sakura’s eyes widened. Sasuke didn’t…reach for her. Sasuke didn’t reach for anyone. Her panicked gaze met Naruto’s and he gave her a sardonic smile.

“You may not have noticed, but he’s changed a lot since you left.”

“I think we all changed a lot.”

“…yeah, but you’ve changed the most.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“It’s not bad. Just different.”

Sakura frowned suddenly uneasy. Sasuke shifted once more distracting her before groggily saying, “Why didn’t the two of you wake me up?”

“Because your early morning grouchiness is contagious.” Naruto replied cheekily and Sakura couldn’t hold back a snicker. Sasuke pulled away from her and looked at Naruto.

“Have you told her yet?” Naruto shifted uneasily, but didn’t speak. “I thought we agreed.”

Sakura looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke and suddenly realized she needed to sit up as well. “What’s going on?”

Naruto sighed. “We agreed.”

“You agreed to what?”

“That we were both alright with you returning to…that world.”

Color drained from Sakura’s face. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“We’ve already cleared it with Kakashi. He told me to tell you he wanted to return with you, but—“

“Wait. Stop. What if I don’t want—“

“Sakura,” Sasuke interrupted. “You left the decision in our hands. You know how that works.”

She knew. A relationship with three people wasn’t easy. Making decisions for the good of the family was often a monumental chore. To make things easier on everyone sometimes one of them would pick a person to cast their vote with in order to keep from killing each other and everyone would have to go along with that decision—no exceptions were tolerated. She was the idiot for leaving the decision in their hands.

“You’ll go back and help the Bat and after, if still want to come home…” Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded and picked up where he left off.

“Then you’ll come home and we’ll actually rebuild our relationship and not just our friendship…and eventually we’ll start that family that we all want.”

Sakura silently slipped out of the bed and left the room.

* * *

 

Sasuke and Sakura hadn’t said a word to each other since they had decided to send her with Batman. Sasuke did return with her since Kakashi, after she spoke with him, said she was under no circumstances to return alone. Kakashi didn’t play games with her safety and she found that she couldn’t argue with him.

Batman didn’t remark on their silence, but he did take point on their way out of Konoha. The journey was a long one, and difficult given the way they had to travel through worlds, and Sakura found herself weary at the end of it. They arrived in Metropolis at night. For some reason she expected Batman to take them back to Gotham but he didn’t.

“Why are we here? Where am I supposed to stay?”

“I made arrangements for you to continue your education in Metropolis.”

“Isn’t this where Luthor lives?” Sasuke asked, as blunt as ever.

“It is.”

Sasuke frowned but said nothing further. Sakura glanced at him wondering at his restraint. Batman drew her attention to him. “I’ll take your friend to your apartment. You should go to the Planet to see Clark.”

“It’s late. He doesn’t normally—“

Batman cut her off with a look. Sakura frowned, but nodded and headed to the Daily Planet. When she was out of sight Sasuke turned to Batman.

“Did she take pains to stop Luthor from identifying her?”

“If you mean has she been sitting on her ass doing nothing this past year then the answer to your question is no.”

* * *

 

Walking into the Daily Planet after so long seemed odd to Sakura as she hit the button to the elevator that would take her to the floor where Clark was working she felt her heart start to race. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. How would he take her return? Would they laugh and joke like old friends? Would he send her packing? Would he simply ignore her?

She hated the not knowing.

The doors slid open and Sakura stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the floor. Sakura took a deep breath and made sure her genjutsu was firmly in place. She had worked with Kurenai-sensei for the last year on strengthening her genjutsu and learning how to layer it in order to protect herself. Kurenai had told her she was extremely proficient in it and wondered why she hadn’t specialized. It was a question she had no answer to. Actually, she did have an answer for it and the explanation included a lot about Sasuke, but she didn’t want to think about that.

The elevator ride was short and all too soon Sakura found herself stepping out of the elevator. Her eyes gazed around her noting very little had changed. It slightly eased the tension within her. But only slightly because even though some things stayed the same other things changed.


	2. The Course of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never did run smooth

It was late, so it was mostly quiet at the Planet. There were a few people there finishing up stories, but for the most part Clark was alone. Vaguely he heard the elevator doors opened, but he paid them no note until an accelerated heartbeat caught his attention. Clark frowned and tried to ignore it thinking someone was excited about something, but it moved closer to his position and he couldn’t help but pause and turn his head.

  
He didn’t recognize the woman in front of him, but something about her was oddly familiar. Her red hair fell to her waist and her eyes…he couldn’t decide whether or not they were blue or green as they seemed to steadily shift between the two. She wasn’t a tall woman, but altogether, she was very appealing.  
“Can I help you with something, Miss?”

  
“Clark, it’s me.”

  
The voice was familiar, but it couldn’t be who he thought it was. He knew…her. He remembered every inch of her body. The way she moved… and when she came closer to him, he noted it was the same. The way she spoke… “I know I’m a little different,” And when she spoke her voice was the same and yet different. Something about the pitch was…off. It was huskier not in a bad way, just different. “But I’m still me.” She smiled at him hesitantly and he recognized that look as well. All signs showed she was who he thought she was. Clark slid his glasses down his nose and looked at her via x-ray vision and then he knew for certain.

She had returned.

  
“Sa—“

  
“Don’t.” She shook her head slowly. “Can we go somewhere private and talk?” Clark nodded his head shortly.  
“Do you mind waiting while I put the finishing touches on this piece?” Clark gestured to the chair next to his desk and Sakura nodded and sat in the chair as he went back to work. She made an attempt to keep quiet and allow him to concentrate, but seeing him after so long caused so much to bubble up within her and she had to speak.

  
“How have you been?”

  
Clark turned his blue eyes to her and Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. “I’ve missed you.”

  
“Clark…”

  
“I’ll be finished in a few minutes and then we’ll go out for dinner. How does that sound?”

  
Sakura smiled. “It sounds great.”

 

* * *

  
The silence between them continued on their trek to the restaurant. Everything that Sakura wanted to say got caught in her throat. All she could do was bask in the happiness she felt now that she was with him again and that he hadn’t turned her away. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but knew that after a year of separation doing something like that would be extremely bold. Not to mention she knew nothing of the woman he was with currently or the son they had. A part of her knew she had no business being with him right now. He had obviously moved on and who was she to come into his life like a wrecking ball?

  
“Where…have you been? I looked for you, but I couldn’t find you.”

  
Sakura bit her bottom lip. “We went back home. There was an incident.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Luthor found out who I was. Kakashi said we had to leave immediately and as he is team leader I had to follow orders.”  
“So you didn’t leave because of…” Clark frowned and yet relaxed exponentially. She hadn’t left because he screwed things up. She was back now so maybe that meant that they could possibly fix things between them.

  
“No.” She hadn’t left because of him. Although she didn’t tell him that her heart needed the break. Their relationship had been such a rollercoaster.  
“Why can’t I see you? Why this disguise?”

  
“I spoke to a genjutsu specialist upon my return home. We determined that the reason Luthor was able to see through my genjutsu was because it allowed certain people to see me as I truly am. In other words I left holes in it and he somehow tore them wide open. Apparently anyone with a strong enough mind in this world would have been able to pierce it. So now that I’m back no one can ever see what I truly look like in a public setting for their safety as well as my own.”

  
As Sakura was looking ahead, she didn’t notice the distraught look on Clark’s face. Something bothered him about never being able to see the woman he had fallen in love with. Although it was the person on the inside that counted it just seemed wrong to him. “Will you be working with the League?”

  
“Probably not. I’m not sure how long I’ll be here.”

  
“You’re not here to stay?”

  
Sakura glanced up then and looked into Clark’s eyes.

  
“I don’t know. Is there a reason I should?”

  
Before Clark could answer they arrived at the restaurant. Clark opened the door for her and they walked inside. Before long they were seated and the moment was lost.

  
“Ma and Pa will want to see you.”

  
Sakura smiled at the thought of Ma and Pa Kent. She had missed them. They did nothing but encourage her relationship with their son. They were hopeful when she hadn’t been. Sakura couldn’t help but adore them. “And how are they? Are they enjoying their new grandson?”

  
Clark paused and looked at Sakura confused. “Grandson? They don’t have a grandson.”

  
Sakura blinked. She was certain Batman told her he had a son. Had he lied to her? And if so, why would he do such a thing? An uneasiness settled in Sakura’s gut that normally told her things were about to go to hell in a handbasket. “You don’t? But I thought…”

  
“Who told you I had a son, Sakura?” Sakura frowned but remained silent which to Clark was an answer in and of itself. “Batman told you that, didn’t he?” Sakura noted Clark’s hand clenched into a fist and his jaw locked.

  
Sakura sighed. “He did. He told me that you needed my help with him.” Sakura saw something unpleasant flicker through Clark’s eyes.

  
“Wait, did he find you? Did he bring you back?”

  
Sakura straightened in her chair and met his suddenly cold gaze. “He did.”

  
Clark folded his arms across his chest. Sakura assumed it was meant to be intimidating, but it fell short. Instead, she folded her own arms across her chest mockingly. “And you never would have come back on your own if he hadn’t.”

  
She didn’t know that for certain, but she found she couldn’t deny it. Maybe she never would have found the courage if Batman hadn’t come and told her he needed her. There would have been no reason…

  
“Why should I have Clark? You made it perfectly clear that we were done and with the Luthor thing coming up after that, well, that was all the more reason to stay with my people.”

  
Clark suddenly rose to his feet. “This was a mistake.” Sakura rose as well.

  
“You’re right, it was.” And before Clark could say anything else Sakura turned and walked out because she’d be damned before she allowed him to walk away from her for the third time.

* * *

  
She left Clark behind and picked a general direction and walked in it until she had somehow managed to calm down and admit that her life sucked. The sad truth was that it took more time for her to calm down than it did to admit the truth of her life.

  
Sakura had no idea where she was supposed to be. Batman disappeared with Sasuke to wherever they were supposed to be staying and she didn’t think to ask where that would be because for some insane reason she thought she’d be staying with Clark. She had to be the stupidest person alive.

  
Sakura closed her eyes and leaned against the brick wall of a building she happened to be nearby. The only way things could get worse was if it started to rain. When Sakura felt a drop of water hit her hand, she almost lost it until she realized that she was crying and that it had been her own tears that she felt.

  
The Kunoichi bowed her head so that no one walking by would see her tears in her eyes. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there before she felt a hand touch the top of her head. She wiped at her face and raised her head and frowned at who she saw.

  
It was a stranger with blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her and for some odd reason she found herself feeling better.  
“Hey, beautiful. What’s a pretty girl like you doing crying all alone?”

  
Sakura frowned at the familiar voice then said, “Fla-“

  
He placed a finger on her lips and corrected her gently. “Barry.” Sakura nodded her head slowly and Barry slowly pulled his finger away.

  
“What are you doing here Barry? I thought you lived in Central City.”

  
“I do, but someone mentioned you might need a friend tonight.”

  
“But how did you…you recognize me?”

  
“I’d know those gorgeous legs anywhere.” Sakura punched him in his arm hard enough to sting. Barry raised his hand and grabbed his arm.  
“I’m serious!”

  
“Spare me, O’ Wonderful One. I was given a description of your loveliness.”

  
Sakura wanted to stay angry, but it just wasn’t a possibility with the Flash. Sakura cracked a small smile.

  
“And there it is! You know how to make a man’s day.” Barry held out his arm and Sakura rolled her eyes, but took it. They walked for a while in silence before Sakura realized she had no idea where he was taking her and she was tired. If his intention was to catch some bad guy he picked the wrong woman on the wrong night.

  
“Barry, where are we going?”

  
“I’m escorting you home.”

  
“…so I should probably be paying attention to where I’m going then, huh?”

  
“Not tonight. Tonight, enjoy being taken care of.” Sakura squeezed his arm lightly in thanks.

  
“You know why I came back?”

  
“Tomorrow, I’ll take you to meet the new team.”

  
Sakura couldn’t help but notice that he ignored her question which caused her to frown. That probably meant he did know. She wanted to ask him why Batman had lied to her, but she really didn’t want to get into it and decided to take the distraction that he offered. “What new team?”

  
“You’ll see.” Barry said, somewhat excitedly. Sakura couldn’t help but be a bit curious.

* * *

  
Their walk to her new place flew by as Barry made the time more enjoyable. She had forgotten how pleasant he was to be around.

  
“This is it.”

  
Barry pointed at the door before them and Sakura glanced at it and then turned back to Barry.

“Thanks for coming to find me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

  
“You would have managed, but I’m happy to have helped.”

  
Sakura smiled and knocked on the door. It didn’t take Sasuke long to swing it open. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had been standing by the door waiting for her to show up.

  
Sasuke stood in the door frame and looked at her and then Barry then back at her and thereafter grabbed her arm, dragged her inside and slammed the door in Barry’s face.

  
“Sasuke! That was rude.”

  
“Tch. He wants in your pants Sakura and if anybody is getting any from you, it’s going to be me.”

  
Sakura spluttered. “That’s ridiculous! He’s just a friend! He doesn’t even think of me like that.”

  
“I’d bet money he’s standing outside the door right now.”

  
Sakura pursed her lips and turned and opened the door…revealing that Barry was still there. Sakura’s eye twitched. Not because Barry was still there, but because Sasuke had been correct—about Barry still being there. He was insufferable when he was right.

  
“Is everything alright?” The worried look on his face made Sakura reach out and pat his arm reassuringly.

  
“Everything is fine. Sasuke’s just an ass. So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

  
“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Barry glanced over Sakura’s shoulder and frowned when he saw Sasuke made a threatening gesture behind her back involving a knife and a throat. His hand immediately lowered when discovery became imminent.

  
Sakura closed the door only to find Sasuke gazing at her with a raised eyebrow. Sakura exploded. “He probably thought you were trying to kidnap me and have your wicked way with me! He’s not interested!”

  
Sasuke just smirked. Although the reasons for that smirk were debatable.

:::  
Sakura awakened the next morning to Sasuke shaking her violently. Sakura jumped to her feet a kunai clutched in her hand and fire in her eyes. The need for violence abated when nothing life threatening occurred and her eyes focused on a smirking Sasuke.

  
“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you?”

  
“Because there’s some costumed freak in the living room that I’m debating on killing.” It wasn’t a good enough reason, but she’d let it go for the moment.

  
“Oh, Flash is here? What time is it?”

  
“Time for you tell him to get the hell out.”

  
“You are so cranky in the morning!”

  
Sakura stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. She made quick work of things and came out and weaved her complicated genjutsu. She pulled a cap on her head to hide her hair and walked out to meet the Flash.

  
He rose to his feet the second she walked into the room. “Should you just be strolling in here in costume like that? What if someone saw you?”

  
Flash smiled cockily. “No one saw me. And…you look different.” She made some changes to her genjutsu. They weren’t big ones and she hadn’t thought he’d notice so she saw no point in denying it.

  
“I know. It’s deliberate. Trust me. Now let’s go.”

  
“What about him?” Sakura looked over her shoulder to find Sasuke waiting quietly, although the look on his face said if she even thought about leaving him behind he’d kill her and probably enjoy it. She tried him anyway.

  
“Sasuke, there are things that I just can’t allow you to be a part of here.”

  
“Kakashi told me if you tried to do anything alone with their people, with the exception of your ‘boy in blue’ then I had permission to drag you back home.”  
The silent ‘And I will, too’ was heard loud and clear. Sakura rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry Flash. I—“

  
“It’s not a problem. If you vouch for him he can come along.”

  
“But—“

  
“We just have to make a stop first.”

  
Before Sakura could protest further Flash had grabbed them both and took off running.

  
When he stopped running Sakura did what instinct bade her to and threw her arms around Sasuke to keep him from killing Flash. Had she looked into his eyes, she would have noted that Sasuke’s eyes weren’t bloody red and he wasn’t as angry as he appeared to be. But he was still angry.

  
“Sasuke, please. Don’t.”

  
The Flash looked back and forth between the two of them. “Is there a problem?” He genuinely looked confused and Sakura held Sasuke tighter, knowing that if he truly wanted to break free there was nothing she would be able to do to stop him.

  
“Let go, Sakura.”

  
Sakura held him for a second or two longer and then released him.

  
“He didn’t mean any harm Sasuke. He’s just…really fast and I didn’t get the chance to explain—“

  
The Flash couldn’t help but interrupt. “If I did something to upset either of you it wasn’t my intention and I apologize.”

  
The ninja before the Flash remained quiet, staring silently at each other. After a while Sasuke huffed and folded his arms across his chest and Sakura smiled before turning to the Flash. She looked as if she had just won a major battle and the Flash almost smiled, but barely managed to restrain himself since doing so probably wasn’t a good idea.

  
“Sasuke’s not big on touch, or strangers, or suddenly fast possibly threatening actions. His initial reaction will always be to lash out. You were unexpectedly fast so he wasn’t able to do so. In the future, though it would be wise to warn him about what you intend to do. Because Sasuke may not be able to run as fast as you, but he can-”

  
“That’s enough, Sakura.” Sakura’s lips snapped shut. She hated that she always seemed to be such a scatter brain around Sasuke. Having Naruto with her was an impossibility and having Sasuke was nerve wracking. She really wished, if she had to have someone from Konoha with her that Kakashi was there.

  
Flash glanced back and forth between the two awkwardly before finally deciding that perhaps changing the subject would be the best avenue to go. He turned and walked towards a computer and turned it on.

  
“Before I take you to meet the team, we have to put the two of you in the system.”

  
Sakura frowned. “System? What system?”

  
Flash glanced at Sakura remembering that once upon a time she had easy access to the Watchtower and could come and go as she pleased. “A lot of things have changed since you left. Actually, a lot of things occurred right after you left that forced us to change some things.”

  
“When you put it like that it makes me sound suspicious.” Sasuke grunted, but Flash only grinned.

  
“It’s only suspicious if you leave a second time and it happens again.”

  
Sakura scowled and glanced Sasuke’s way noting that it looked like he was paying very little attention to the conversation at hand, but was probably cataloging every little detail.

  
“So what’s with this new team? And where are we?”

  
“The Hall of Justice.”

  
Sakura saw Sasuke raise a brow, but refused to remark upon it. Once upon a time she had made a big deal out of Clark and his stupid eye glasses disguise and nothing about it ever changed so there was no way she was saying anything about the name of their current whereabouts. Besides, it was possible that they had a good reason for choosing such a name. Sasuke opened his mouth and since Sakura knew nothing pleasant could happen in association with that she said, “And the team? Did the Justice League split up or something?”

  
Flash only smiled. “Wait and see.” The Flash’s excitement could only be a good thing so Sakura decided to stop probing.  
It didn’t take Flash long to do whatever was needed to give them access and although she kept quiet about it, she wondered whether or not he had done so with Batman’s approval. While she was aware that Batman wouldn’t have come for her if he didn’t have some modicum of trust for her, past events still unnerved her.

  
When they left Sasuke put a genjutsu on the three of them so they could get around unnoticed so that a repeat of the previous incident didn’t happen again. Sakura was silently amused. They did run to where the Flash wanted them to go, but at a much slower pace than the hero was accustomed to, but he didn’t complain.

  
Eventually, they walked through a tunnel and as they exited the other side she heard,

  
“ _Recognized Flash 04, Recognized Sakura A14, Recognized Sasuke A15.”_

Sakura turned to Flash and said, “Am I safe here?”

  
“Of course. We’d never hurt you, Sakura.” Sasuke scoffed and Sakura sighed before she dropped her genjutsu. It wasn’t long before a familiar face made an appearance. His eyes were covered by a black mask but there was nothing to hide his large smile that Sakura couldn’t help, but return. His uniform top was His uniform top was a bold red while his cape and pants at a first glance were black. When he came closer to Sakura, however, she noted that the inside of the cape was yellow.

  
“I know you! You’re Superman’s woman.”

  
Sakura’s eyes grew large and she felt killer intent coming off Sasuke in waves. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and sneered at him briefly since he had no reason at all to be angry, before she arched an eyebrow at the youth and stated plainly, “And you’re Batman’s sidekick.” Robin’s eyes narrowed but Sakura knew immediately that he got her point.

  
“So—“ Sakura began, but that was when Sakura’s ninja senses began to tingle. Sasuke was immediately at her back protecting it. He hissed, “It’s a trap.” But Sakura couldn’t quite believe that. Something was wrong, yes, but she didn’t want to believe that the Flash, of all people, would do something so treacherous.

  
And yet there was no denying what she felt.

  
She sensed chakra and it didn’t belong to either her or Sasuke.

  
There was a ninja on the premises with chakra so bold and powerful it was a wonder that they hadn’t noticed it before.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a big secret and an even bigger betrayal.

While Flash could admit that he was grateful to see Sakura's normal appearance, his eyes widened at the expression on her face. It was one that he was recognized and yet was unfamiliar with. All he saw in her aspect was betrayal. He didn't like that expression directed at him. He gestured to Robin to remain still until otherwise directed and he hoped against hope that the situation didn't take a turn for the worst.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"There's a ninja on the premises and I'd like to know who it is and why wasn't I informed before you brought me here."

Flash shook his head. "Sakura, the only ninja here, are you and your friend." He watched as her eyes darted around the room taking it in. Her fists clenched and he wanted to get closer to her, but he didn't want her to lash out, because if she lashed out he had a feeling her friend would too. That one was a trouble maker.

"I'm not crazy, Flash. I know what I'm feeling."

"Fine. If it'll make you feel better we'll check it out—"

It was at that minute that Superboy chose to make an appearance. It was just unfortunate that Sasuke saw him first. Sasuke moved and consequentially Sakura did too. Instinct guided her to follow and watch her teammate's back. It was also unfortunate that when Superboy arrived, he wasn't alone. Miss Martian was with him.

Sakura's history with the Martian Man Hunter wasn't sunshine and rainbows. A while back, when she had almost accidentally killed Superman, the League took her and Kakashi into custody while Superman recovered. The League, wanting to know exactly what happened, had the Martian Man Hunter probe her mind to find answers. Inner Sakura hadn't taken kindly to that sort of action and had thrown him out of her mind to his detriment.

When Ms. Martian saw Sasuke rushing Superboy with Sakura following close behind, she chose to take the same action that Sakura had by protecting her teammate. Later, Sakura would admire that, but when Ms. Martian attacked it was a culmination of everything happening to Sakura at once.

She left her home after trying, with limited success, to move on with her life. She met a man, fell in love with him and then he broke up with her. After finally being reunited with Clark, their reunion, that should have been a sweet one, turned ugly. She thereafter found herself lost in Metropolis and now the one member of the League she actually still completely trusted betrayed her. Later, she would admit that she had probably been seeing the worst out of every situation, but pain had a way of blinding you.

Sakura felt something disturbingly familiar brush at her mind.

* * *

_Inner Sakura walked slowly towards the intruder in her territory. Ms. Martian was bound and chained within Sakura's mind in a manner similar to a ninja now deceased._

" _You aren't the last Martian that was here." Inner Sakura tapped her lip curiously. "Is it some type of rudeness that makes your people end up here?"_

" _Uncle J'onn has been here?" The young Martian looked at her shocked, but Inner wasn't moved by it._

" _He has and it didn't end well for him just as it won't for you."_

_The Martian struggled. "This isn't right. You attacked us first!"_

" _Oh? Because I believe if I released you right now you'll see that the only person that launched an actual attack was you. So I will teach you the lesson that I taught your uncle. And maybe in the future you'll think twice before you invade the sanctuary of a person's mind."_

* * *

Sasuke stood frozen in front of the young man with the S on his chest and stared at him incredulously. Superboy's eyes narrowed as his intent had been far from friendly. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was sensing—and that was something given Sasuke always trusted himself if not anyone else.

"Sakura," When he knew he had Sakura's attention the green female began to scream. Sakura turned away from her and looked at him while Sasuke eyed the screaming one distastefully.

Flash rushed to the Martian's side and knelt beside her. "What did you do?" Flash asked Sakura horrified, but Sakura merely replied,

"I defended myself." She felt cold on the inside and knew nothing of how to make herself feel warm again. Sakura resorted to relying on a rather clinical part of herself to get her through the next few moments then turned to Sasuke to assess to see whether or not the Martian had harmed him. "Are you alright?" Sasuke merely raised a brow at her. Silly her for asking such a foolish question.

Shortly after Ms. Martian lost consciousness. Sakura thought briefly about checking on her to make sure she was okay, but thought twice about it. She knew it wouldn't be taken well since she was the one that had injured her in the first place. Instead, she watched as Flash lifted the Martian into his arms and stared at Sakura confused as to what to do.

"What's going on here?" All eyes in the room turned to Batman. No one spoke mostly because of the fear and respect Batman inspired. However, Sasuke didn't speak because no one could make him talk if he didn't want to.

It only took Batman seconds to assess the situation.

"Flash, take Ms. Martian to get treatment. Sakura you come with me."

Sakura's countenance darkened shortly before Sasuke interrupted. "Sakura will only come if _he_ comes too." Sasuke extended a finger and pointed at the boy with the S on his chest. The boy scowled and a silent exchange went on between him and Batman.

Was this Superman's son? He looked just like him only a younger version. But he had to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. If this was the aforementioned son, then his age alone told her that there was a chance that there was no woman that Superman was currently in a relationship with now. Maybe he didn't actually know about the boy and that was why Batman brought her to him so that they could break the news to him together. And she had blown it by mentioning it to him before she had all the facts. Sakura groaned inwardly. It was just another thing that had gone wrong since she had been back in town.

Still, that didn't account for the boy's mother. Where was she? What happened to her?

Batman looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura before gesturing to the Super Son to come with them. Anger clouded the young boy's features before he stalked behind them to the training room that Batman led them to. When they arrived Batman folded his arms across his chest and waited expectantly. Sakura obliged.

"You never told us there was another ninja here. I thought we were lured into a trap."

"We have no reason to harm you Sakura."

"And yet you had plenty of reasons to think I would harm Superman."

"I heard you bore us no ill will about that."

"Time has a way of making you bitter."

Which was true, and the longer things remained unresolved between her and Clark the worse things would probably get. A part of her felt like she would have been better off if she had never returned.

Batman didn't remark upon her statement and instead said, "There are no ninja here other than the two of you that we know of."

Sasuke chose that moment to speak up, "Then what is he? And why does his chakra feel like Sakura's?"

Sakura swung on her feet and turned towards Clark's son and stared at him. She hadn't noticed it before, but his chakra did feel similar to hers. The boy stared at her confused about what was going on and why he was involved. Sakura moved closer and studied him closely before raising a glowing green hand in his direction. He stepped backward to keep her from touching him.

"I won't harm you."

Sakura's reassurance fell on deaf ears. "You weren't saying that a few minutes ago."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but a few minutes ago I didn't notice that you felt like me."

"What does that mean?" He directed the question at Batman, who said, "She won't harm you," which translated into 'hold still'.

Sakura didn't move waiting for the boy to decide what he was going to do. When he took a step closer to her Sakura took that as consent. She nodded her head to herself and moved closer. He didn't look happy, but Sakura was too emotionally overwhelmed to focus on it. Letting her chakra flow through him was easiest it ever had been. Under normal circumstances, it wasn't easy the first time someone let their chakra flow through you. Instinct told you to fight it and that you were being attacked, but no such thing happened with the boy. There was only one reason why that would happen.

"I think he's my son."

* * *

They were on the precipice of an inter-dimensional incident. Ninja didn't take kindly to Blood limits being stolen. Although, it was true that Sakura had no true bloodline limit there was no denying the connection between her and the Superboy. There was no denying that a part of her had been stolen.

He looked nothing like her. Visually speaking, he was a mini version of Clark. It actually made her heart ache to look at him, not to mention it was weird how much his chakra felt so much like her own. She wondered why she hadn't noticed that before. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that the whole situation was so unexpected.

Sasuke was outraged. He wanted to take the boy and return to Konoha immediately and inform Kakashi of what was going on, but Sakura was still trying to piece together what happened. She somehow managed to convince Sasuke to wait. He agreed, but she suspected he had his own reasons for doing so.

After Sakura's proclamation that Superboy was her son Batman, seeing the stunned look on the boy's face, had sent him away so that he could talk to Sakura privately or as privately as he could get with Sasuke hovering over her like a protective mother hen.

"How did this happen Batman? That boy out there is obviously my son as well as Superman's. Does Superman know about this?"

"He knows."

"When you told me that he had a son this is not what I was expecting. Why did you hide this from me?"

"We didn't know. We were under the assumption that he was only a clone of Superman. We didn't know of your involvement in the situation."

Sasuke interrupted, "What does that mean? Clone?"

"A clone is essentially a genetic copy of a single person."

"And you thought this was what your Superboy is." Sasuke didn't bother to hide his suspicion. Sakura was actually suspicious too, but she kept her lips pursed about the subject.

"We had no reason to suspect otherwise. He has never done anything remotely like what Sakura has done in the past. So we had no reason to believe he could possibly be a genetic hybrid."

"Don't call him that." Sakura hissed. "He's a person. He's my son."

"That doesn't explain why he looks like a fifteen or sixteen year old boy when Sakura's been gone a lot less than that. Unless Sakura has something she wants to tell me." Sakura scowled and ignored Sasuke.

"He was born in Cadmus Labs. We don't know exactly what they did to him, but whatever it was advanced his age to what it is now. Technically, he's only a year old."

"What is his name?" Sakura asked quietly.

"We call him Conner…Conner Kent."

Sakura nodded. She didn't disagree with the name. She thought it was a fine one. Although, admittedly, the boy being called Kent made her heart skip a beat. For some reason all she could think of was the family that was just beyond the reach of her fingertips. "And why hasn't Superman accepted him?"

"I was hoping you would find that out for me."

Sakura shook her head. "That's an impossibility. We're never going to mend our fences. I realized that last night." Sakura put her head in her hands, "I have a son and I've missed a whole year of his life and he's practically grown. Can I talk to him? Do you think he'd come home with us?"

"That's his decision, although you might find that he doesn't want to leave." Sakura nodded and Batman nodded curtly before leaving her alone with Sasuke.

"I'm going to find whoever did this."

"Sasuke, it's really not worth it."

"It is worth it. What if it was me and someone got the—" Sakura placed a finger on his lips halting his words. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but took the hint and kept speaking. "If they made one they can make others and you know I can't permit that. You're one of the strongest Kunoichi in the village Sakura. I won't let this happen again."

"Fine. Do what you must, but please be discreet."

"I'll have to leave you alone. Are you alright with that?"

"I'll be fine Sasuke." He didn't believe her, he didn't want to leave her, but nodded anyway. "I'll be around. And if they hurt you while I'm gone, I'll kill them all when I get back."

Sakura rolled her eyes even though she knew he meant every word.

* * *

Sakura didn't know how to approach Conner. He wasn't the most open person in the world. In that respect as well as his physical appearance, he wasn't like her at all. That made her a bit sad because she feared he'd be nothing like her at all. She had always hoped she'd see a little something of herself in any children she happened to have.

They were in the common area together, but the boy wouldn't even look at her.

"Conner…" Sakura began and when he continued to ignore her presence, she moved her body so that he was looking directly at her, but he only turned away. "Won't you talk to me?"

"You attacked my teammate. You don't belong here."

Sakura paused for a moment, recalling the Martian that had stood at his side. She wasn't really fond of Martians although that wasn't what preempted her attack. "Your teammate attacked me first. Was I not supposed to defend myself?"

"She wouldn't have attacked if the two of you hadn't rushed us."

"Are you certain about that? My experience with Martians hasn't been the best, but can you honestly tell me that you know her well enough to say that is true?" Conner didn't reply causing Sakura to sigh. "I would heal her, but I'm not familiar with Martian physiology and I've learned it's not a good idea to jump into unknown territory unnecessarily, but if I can offer you any condolence it's that she will heal."

He didn't acknowledge her words or anything she said thereafter leading Sakura to believe she wasn't going to have an easy time of it.

* * *

Conner didn't know what to make of the pink haired woman who claimed to be his 'mother'. Clones didn't have mothers or mentors or anything like that. They just existed. Her trying to 'get to know him' made him uneasy. Yet she came by every day that he wasn't on a mission to talk to him while he strove to ignore her. It wasn't an easy thing, though, because she spoke of things he knew nothing of and with as much information as the genomes had put in his head he didn't think that was possible.

"Have I told you where I'm from?" Naturally, Conner didn't reply. "I'm from a place called in our native tongue Konohagakure."

Before he could stop himself, he said, "Our native tongue?"

Her face beamed and it was then that he noticed that she was a pretty woman, she talked too much, but she was still pretty. "Yes, this," she tapped the diamond on her forehead "allows me to speak to you although, by now I probably don't need it anymore."

Conner frowned at the diamond. "What is it?"

"It's a variation of my Master's Creation Rebirth jutsu." Conner frown deepened and Sakura explained herself, "A jutsu is like a technique and Konohagakure, well, you can call it the Hidden Leaf Village."

She paused and studied him curiously. "I'm sure you heard, if you have hearing like your father—"

"He's not my father."

She flinched. "And you're not his son." That time Conner flinched.

"Look, Conner you may not understand this, but family, bloodlines are very important to a ninja."

"I heard your friend say he wouldn't allow Cadmus to make more like me."

Sakura nodded, noting that he had Clark's super hearing. "Where I'm from, people would rather die than have their family talents stolen."

Conner couldn't stop the wave of anger that rushed over him. He rose to his feet with the intent to stand over her intimidatingly, but she rose as well. She wasn't that tall, but when she threw her shoulders back, raised her chin, and stared him in the eye she seemed like it. "And is that why you're being friendly? To take back what was stolen from you?"

Sakura's face turned a mottled red. Her mouth opened, then closed a time or two before her eyes narrowed and she stared down her son. He didn't look abashed at his words, a part of him felt it, but he refused to show her.

"You really are just like him. You twist everything I say just to keep me away." Sakura took a few deep breaths already regretting that she had compared him to Clark in such a heinous way, but found herself unable to take back her words. "So, I'll walk away now Conner, but I'll come back because we're family. And that's what families do."

She left shortly thereafter. He sat alone stewing in anger that he couldn't quite control for a few hours before Aqualad approached him. He didn't say anything at first and something about the fact that he just sat with him calmed him somewhat.

"I met her, Sakura, before you were born." The semblance of calm Conner felt vanished like smoke. Conner's lips flattened into thin lines and he rose to his feet.

"I don't want to hear it." He would have walked off, but something in the tone of Aqualad next words halted his action.

"Maybe not, but you should." When Conner didn't walk away, he took that as a sign to continue. "The meeting itself isn't worth mentioning because I do not think she even noticed I was there. I found myself curious about the woman that inspired such fierce support of Superman. People fear Superman because of his sheer power. Without Kryptonite he would be unstoppable by any force on Earth and yet when she stood at his side he seemed human. Not seemed he _was_ human.

A lot of what I heard is hearsay and probably not reliable but you can find out for yourself later what is true when you wish it. She came here roughly three years ago. She was sent here by her Master who had once come to this world a long time ago. While Sakura was here she met Superman and eventually they lived together. Initially they were just roommates, but things change. Aquaman said he had never met a woman who loved a man the way Sakura loved Superman. She was put in a situation once where she had a choice between Superman's life and her own. Which one do you think she chose?"

"Her own." Conner bit out.

Kaldur nodded. "Wanting to survive is a natural inclination, but she chose his life over her own, and she was crucified for it and she wasn't bitter about it. She road it out because she's loyal. Loyalty like that once given is not something to turn a blind eye to. Take into consideration that maybe she isn't a conventional mother, but she's not a conventional woman and you are not the conventional child. If you gave her the chance—"

"She attacked Ms. Martian."

Kaldur nodded. "She did, but did she do it out of spite, or did she have a reason to? Maybe you should speak to Ms. Martian before you make any final decisions."

Conner didn't respond.

* * *

One of the things that Batman disliked the most about the Justice League was the loss of anonymity—at least among the founding members. So whenever any of them wanted to see him, they felt like they could just waltz into his Batcave like they owned it and make demands of him. He had a good mind to lace his cave in Kryptonite.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to mind your own business."

Batman stopped what he was doing and turned and looked at Superman. "And how am I not minding my business?"

"You brought Sakura here."

"Sakura came of her own free will. I did not coerce her."

"You told her I had a son! You lured her here under false pretenses!"

"Number one: if she didn't love you, nothing I said would have convinced her to come. Number two: you, in your infinite wisdom, messed that up. So she's not here for you anymore."

Superman ignored Batman's cryptic words. "Stay out of my personal life Batman. I'm not going to warn you again."

Superman turned to leave, but of course, Batman had to have the last word. "By the way, the boy isn't your clone. He's a genetic hybrid of you…and Sakura. Last I heard, she plans on taking _her son_ back home with her. I doubt she'll return again."

_To be continued in the Red Series Part Two: Slightly Awkward._

 


End file.
